villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ingrid the Snow Queen
Princes Ingrid of Arendelle, also known as Ingrid the Snow Queen, is a major antagonist in the TV series Once Upon A Time, serving as the main antagonist in the first half of Season 4 until reforming in her final moments and is the maternal aunt of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Mitchell. Personality Ingrid was a very conflicted woman, filled with bitterness and paranoia, but with the strong desire to have a loving family. As a child Ingrid loved both her sisters and the three were very close, however after her powers emerged she became fearful, something that was more influenced by being called a monster for her powers. As an adult, she was fearful and she tried to avoid going out in public because of her lack of control for her powers, much like her niece Elsa. She even considered leaving the kingdom and passing the crown to her sister Helga feeling her powers didn't make her a ruler. However she would use her powers when provoked such as attempting to blast the Duke after repeatedly calling her a monster and a freak that needed to be locked up, something that cost Ingrid her beloved sister Helga. Upon being trapped by her other sister, Ingrid became bitter and hateful towards "ordinary people", believing that not even friends and family could understand her because of her powers, and that everyone would eventually turn against her and see her as a monster. She also felt a strong dislike for her sister Gerda as a result of her actions, something that she directed on to her youngest niece Anna. As a result, Ingrid was very suspicious of Anna the second they met and did not want her as part of her new family since she was "the odd one out", not having any magic like herself and Elsa and believing she'd disown them like her mother did. She even lied to Elsa in an attempt to drive her and Elsa apart. However in spite of her bitterness, the one thing she desired most was a loving family. She grew fond of Emma and adopted her as a child, and was greatly hurt when she ran off and had to wipe her memories. Upon meeting her niece Elsa, she was happy to have a family member that could understand her, however she was less accepting of her other niece Anna as she was not only normal, but greatly resembled Gerda. This distrust only got worse when Anna went to ask the Rock Trolls about her and found a hat capable of absorbing magic in her bag. Ingrid's hate for Anna was made obvious when she encouraged Elsa to freeze her while she was under a spell and had come close to killing her twice. She was protective of Elsa and Emma to point of vengeful anger, notably when Rumplestilskin/Mr. Gold threatened their well-being. Even though Anna was under a spell cast by her aunt when she put Elsa in the urn, Ingrid blamed her for it. Firmly believing that her younger niece was just like her sister, Ingrid contributed this to her belief that no one could accept people like her and embraced herself as a monster as she froze all of Arendelle while telling Elsa that she would one day embrace herself too. Her newfound loathing (and possible mental instability) was shown to a murderous extent when she froze an innocent "Marian" to turn the citizens against Elsa, tried to kill Hook to have the same effect in order to teach Elsa that people see them as monsters, and even cast the Spell of Shattered Sight in her plan to obtain her perfect family. However, after Anna reads a letter from her guilt-ridden mother saying she truly loved Ingrid and regretted detaining her, begging Anna and Elsa to right her mistakes, Ingrid forgave Gerda. After remembering her sisters' love for her, Ingrid realizes that she's only a monster because of her actions, not her powers. She sacrificed herself to undo the curse as a way of repentance. While dying, she said "you three are so special", showing that she finally came to see Anna, who reciprocated the feeling, as part of her family. As such, she ended as a loving person. Powers and Abilities *'Ice magic': Ingrid has a very powerful genetic power, like and more than her elder niece Elsa, to handle snow and ice. This power allows him to freeze people and kingdoms, generate ice chains, create deadly ice daggers, and a snow monster. However wheather this is due to innate talent or experience is up for debate. *'Magic': Ingrid is a powerful sorceress experienced in conventional magic, possessing many powers. Without much effort, she overwhelmed Regina and Emma, mostly because of their lack of decisiveness. Even after Death, her magic still made crossing the barrier out of Storybrooke almost impossible. **'Teleporting': Ingrid can move herself or things in a white cloud or form of snowflakes. She was also able to make her handcuffs disappear with a wave of her hand. **'Telekinesis': Ingrid can move objects or people with a hand gesture, as when she placed the last shard in her mirror, choked Regina, Emma, and Anna and pushed away Elsa and Emma. **'Illusions': Ingrid can generate illusions, as when she created a false version of Anna to lure Elsa or created a version of herself to communicate with Emma. **'Control of memories': Ingrid can remove or put people's memories back to her will, storing them in purple rocks. *'High intelligence': Ingrid is very intelligent and patient, able to set up complicated and elaborate plans for three decades. *'Handling': Ingrid is able to manipulate almost anyone, like when she makes Emma lose her temper and when she tries to turn her nieces against each other. This is because in her opinion, she was like them. Family *King Harold (father) † *Queen Sonja (mother) † *Gerda and Helga (younger sisters) † *King Olaf (paternal grandfather) † *Queen Astrid (paternal grandmother) † *King Magnus (maternal grandfather) † *Queen Daphne (maternal grandmother) † *Unnamed Brother-In-Law † *Elsa and Anna (nieces) *Kristoff (nephew-in-law) *Emma (former foster/adopted daughter) Gallery IngridSnowQueen.png Ingrid4x07.png Trivia *Ingrid is one of two main antagonists to redeem herself in her season/arc, the other being Ursula (and possibly Maleficent). Regina doesn't count, as her reformation was after Season 1 and has hers at the end of Season 3. Zelena and Mr. Gold found their final redemption in Season 6 (when they were main villains of the second halves of Seasons 3 and 4, respectively, and did questionable things while looking for them), the Evil Queen (separated from Regina) reformed in the second arc of Season 6 while she was the main villain of the first half, and Cora and King Arthur redeemed themselves in the underworld after their deaths, indirectly helping the heroes when aiding Regina and Hook defeat Hades, respectively. *She is the only Big Bad to die after her redemption, although Cora and King Arthur died before their redemptions and Gold and Hook's dying redemption doesn't count as they came back to life. Along with Gold and Baelfire/Neal, her death is shown most emotional to the heroes (as like theirs, it was out of sacrifice). *She had little control of her powers, like her niece did, before imprisoned in the urn. But after being released, she had better control, surpassing Elsa. Her actress states she was conscious while in the urn for more than twenty years, which probably allowed her time to hone her abilities. *Ingrid and Gerda show what could've happened to Elsa and Anna; if Anna went back on her loyalties to her sister like their mother did with their aunt, she would've carried the same burdens Gerda had while Elsa would mold herself into a monster like Ingrid. Thus, her youngest sister (unintentionally) could be considered the Bigger Bad of Season 4A. Ingrid and Helga also mirror their nieces: Helga was faithful to the end with her big sister like Anna was to hers and held little to no fear of her magic. Unfortunately, she didn't survive being struck by her powers to continue this support unlike Anna. *Often, Ingrid goes around barefoot, usually around her lair. This likely gives her more connection to her powers and is an extreme reference to Elsa's quote "the cold never bothered me anyway". Navigation Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Conspirators Category:Paranoid Category:Deal Makers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Malefactors Category:Protective Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Anarchist Category:Magic Category:Betrayed Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Psychics Category:Strategic Category:Misanthropes